Sakura no Hidatte
by AllonsyMew
Summary: Onodera's Birthday doesn't go exactly how he expected it would be. But who say's that's a bad thing? ((TWOSHOT! COMPLETED! REWRITTEN 5/6/14))
1. Chapter 1: Sakura no Hidatte

**Greetings Readers!**

**So Please don't kill me! I know I'm in the middle of two other fanfics, but I wanted to write this one for Onodera's Birthday, **  
**This was supposed to be up on March 27th, Onodera's Birthday, but my computer shut down while I was in the middle of typing and all my work was lost, so I had to rewrite it, but I didn't get a chance to until today.**

**Two-Shot. (Rewritten 5/6/14)**

**WARNING: Rated M! I think you know why. Yes... that's right! Lemon. (yayyy)**

Enjoy this story!

* * *

**March 26:**

Once again, the Emerald editing team of Marukawa Shoten managed to get through hell week and the dreaded cycle. And believe me, it was a rough one this time around.

The month had started out just fine. To Emerald's surprise, all the authors got their storyboards drawn up and submitted on time, which was incredibly rare, what with Emerald's authors who, when it came to getting work done on time, were absolute serial offenders. Authors like Chiharu Yoshikawa, Sato Iori, Erika Ichinose, and Mutou Yukina, almost always succeeded in wriggling out of getting done before and at the deadline. However, this time, with the help of the editors, they managed their time well and, to their surprise, got their storyboards in a day before the deadine.

But then things turned for the worse.

A flu had broken out amongst half of the authors as well as their assistants, making them work slower and slack off, earning them long, loud lectures over the phone from Takano Masamune, Chief Editor of Emerald. Which didn't help the situation at all whatsoever.

The authors, however, did continue to work as they fought the flu.

While it took three assistant replacments, two postponings at the printers and a long trip to and from Hokkaido, in the end, the manuscripts got delivered right before the scheduled release of this month's issue of Emerald.

As they got the final manuscript in from Yoshikawa-sensei, a sigh of relief swept across Emerald.

'At Last' Onodera Ritsu thought, 'It's over.'

It was near 11:00 by the time most of the editors went home.

The only two remaining in the entire office were Takano and Onodera.

Noticing how late the time was, Onodera decided that since he had no work left, he would head home as well.

"Good work today." Onodera said to his boss, as he got up from his desk. "I leaving now." He started to walk off, before Takano stopped him.

"Wait a minute," he said, "I'll go with you."

"Oh... No. Don't bother. There's no reason for you to do so." Onodera protested. He so did not want to walk home home together with Takano.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Takano explained as he got up and walked over to where Onodera was standing.

"W-What do you mean by 'something'?" Onodera asked. His cheeks were visibly reddening . He was still nervous to be around his ex-lover.

"Just come on." Takano said, "and this is an order from your boss."

Onodera sighed. 'You know, that excuse is getting old really fast.' he muttered under his breath so Takano couldn't hear.

*********TIME SKIP**********

Silence had fallen between the two editors. Neither said another word on the walk to the station or during the train ride itself. They just stood side by side, looking straight ahead. In fact, neither said or did anything else until they reached the hill that would take them to their apartment complex.

"So about tomorrow..." Takano started out.

Onodera looked up at Takano with a confused expression on his face. His deep green eyes full of wonder.

"Huh?"

"Your birthday. It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

The confused look was erased from Onodera's face, and was replaced with a look that totally said "I forgot"

'Oh Dammit, I forgot,' Onodera thought. 'my birthday is tomorrow. W-Wait a minute... Does that mean... Takano is expecting to do something? Oh God, what do I do?'

Onodera began to sort of panic. After last year, he started to resent his birthday. Last year, his birthday was a total wash. After being forced to plan, book, schedule, and attend a company Hanami* party, while drinking himself senseless, not to mention enduring the embarassement of being dragged home by Takano, only to find himself and Takano sleeping in the same bed (fortunately fully clothed) it all led up to... sleeping in the same bed... without any clothes. Onodera blushed at the thought.

I guess you could say that he didn't exactly look forward to his birthday this year.

"So what do you want to do?" Takano asked, interrupting Onodera's thought stream.

"W-What?"

"For your birthday. What do you want to do? I'm still fine with getting a cake and eating it at home. Or maybe going out to dinner together. Or maybe we could go back to Kyoto..."

"DON'T JUST DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN! I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE!" Onodera yelled. "A-And... besides. Y-You... really don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. If it's for you, I'll do anything" Takano said, simultaneously taking hold of Onodera's hand.

Onodera stopped at Takano's sudden action.

"Stop it!" he snapped at him.

"I told you before, that if you refuse, I just have to drag you. If I didn't, I'd never get to spent any time with you."

Onodera blushed. Takano was always so persistant when it came to him. It was sort of annoying.

As they continued up the hill, walking to their building, Onodera allowed Takano to keep holding his hand. He was pretty sure that Takano could feel his heart beat like crazy. He could feel it himself. The pulse was rushing quickly between their hands. They could both feel the heat of the other's hand. Takano smiled to himself, and looked down at Onodera, who continued looking straight at the sidewalk that lay ahead, trying to forget they were holding hands in the first place.

*** * * * * * TIME SKIP* * * * * ***

The two men finally made it to their Apartment Building. All that remained between here and getting out of Takano's sight, for now at least, was the elevator. Onodera knew that tomorrow, his birthday, Takano would be twice as clingy as normal, and since tomorrow was a Saturday after the cycle, and they didn't have to go to work, Takano would have Onodera practically all to himself. There was no doubt in Onodera's mind that Takano would try something.

Right then, the elevator door opened and they walked into the small mirrored room. Takano pressed the button that would take the two to their floor, and the elvator door closed and started going up.

During that time, Onodera was silently praying that the elevator would go faster, but it was extremely slow at their building, and what made it worse was that they lived on the twefth floor. This would take forever.

Just then, he noticed was that he and Takano were still holding hands, and Onodera was unconsciously getting redder with each passing minute, as if it were even possible. And his heart was loudly thumping, and his palms were getting sweaty. But he still didn't let go. He looked up at Takano, only to meet with those golden brown eyes, which were staring deeply into Onodera's beautiful green eyes.

"Onodera." he said, inching closer and closer to Onodera's face.

Onodera couldn't bring himself to look away. In fact, he did the opposite, as he moved unconsciously closer to Takano's face. Their lips were centimeters apart and their noses were touching.

That's when Takano decided to close the gap between them with his lips. Onodera's eyes widened as he felt Takano's lips on his own, but he didn't resist.

Takano began to slowly but passionately kiss Onodera. He closed his eyes as he brought Onodera closer to him, capturing him in his arms.  
Onodera didn't stop him. Contrarily, he wrapped his arms around Takano, and then, he started to kiss him back.

"Takano-san." he said, his mouth opening slightly. Giving Takano the opportunity to slide his tongue into Onodera's mouth. He brought his hands up to the back of Onodera's neck, and pushed Onodera closer against him, deepening their kiss.

Onodera gave slight moans to Takano's actions, begging for him to continue.

But just then they were interrupted by the ever so irritating ding of the elevator, signaling that they reached their floor.

Both men sighed in frustration. Takano dragged Onodera out of the elevator and quickly into his apartment.

When they got inside, Takano rushed Onodera into his room. And got back to where he left off. He brought Onodera close to him and started kissing him again, this time with more urgency.

Onodera was partially aware and partially unaware of his own actions. While half of him was begging to stop, and struggling to get away, the other half was fighting the first half, responding lovingly to Takano's every action. Desperate for his touch.

Takano was just as desperate for Onodera if not more. Seeing him actually complying rather than running away, he was so happy. But he realized that now just wasn't the time. Both were tired. And besides, tomorrow was Onodera's Birthday. The perfect time to take Onodera for himself. He just needed the strength to stop.

And so he did stop. When he did, Onodera whimpered, begging for Takano to continue.

Takano put a finger up to Onodera's lips.

"Save it for tomorrow, Ritsu."

"Tomorrow." He continued, "I'm not holding back. I won't be just stopping here. I'm going all the way, whether you like it or not."

Onodera whimpered again. He knew that tomorrow wouldn't be the same. He wanted Takano now. Tomorrow, he will have snapped out of it and just go back to treating Takano like normal.

But still, he nodded. "Okay. But," he grabbed Takano's hand, blushing terribly, "Can I stay here tonight?"

It was already 1:10, March 27th.

Takano smiled, and nodded.

"Anything for you. Happy Birthday Ritsu." he said, kissing Ritsu's forehead, then getting under the covers.

Onodera blushed again and got under the covers as well.

'Hopefully tomorrow will be Okay.'

* * *

***Hanami Party: Flower Viewing Party. Companies have them during the time when Cherry Blossoms are in bloom. Good Time to get together with company and drink together.**

***Sakura no Hidatte: Literally translates to "Day of Cherry Blossoms" or "Cherry Blossom Day"**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Color

**Author's Note: Okay the final chapter of "Sakura no Hidatte" lies right ahead. I hope you enjoy it. It took me forever to write. Mostly because of the lemon scene. I hope the lemon is Okay. This is actually my first time ever writing one. If it sucks, I'm sorry. **  
**And now for the last chapter!**

* * *

**March 27th:**

9:00 AM

In the Morning,

There's a breakfast for two.

Takano had prepared a simple, Japanese breakfast of fish, rice, green tea, you know, All that good stuff.

The two sat at the small table in Takano's kitchen. "Ittadakimasu*" They said together, then went for the food.

As Onodera and Takano ate, the damn silence followed them. It seemed to follow them wherever they went. Like a bee to honey.

"So I was thinking," Takano said, sparking conversation, "That we could possibly go to a park today. The cherry blossoms started to bloom and I thought you might like to see them together. Do you want to go?"

Onodera looked up at Takano's offer. This was the first time Takano ever really asked for Onodera's opinion ratehr than simply deciding things on his own. He wasn't exactly sure what to say.

He settled on, "A-Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course. The company had planned to have a Hanami party like last year, but Isaka ruled against it this time, But since I couldn't go last year, I thought it would be nice to see them together. So what do you think? Do you want to go?"

At that, an internal argument stirred within Onodera. While one half of his brain was screaming at him to say no and get the hell out of there, the other half was egging him on, doing everything in its power to make Onodera say yes. The two parts of Onodera's brain brawled for a bit of time, until finally,

"Uh... Um. S-Sure." he said.

Takano was surprised when Onodera said yes, but quickly got over it and said. "Great. We'll leave in a couple hours."

This day should be interesting.

**3:00 PM**

"Wow..." Onodera stared around in awe. "The Cherry Blossoms..."

Takano and Onodera had made it to the neraby park that coincidentally, was the place they had walked through last year on Onodera's birthday. And once again, there were Cherry Blossoms everywhere in full bloom. Except this time, instead of the place being completely empty, people were everywhere now.

There were groups of adults from different companies sitting at blankets talking and drinking, there were families and friends strolling up and down the trails, there were teens and young adults looking around and taking pictures of the trees with their cell phones, and of course, couples walking around hand in hand.

And then, of course, there was Takano and Onodera. Who were just walking side by side, not really saying much to each other. Onodera was looking around at the beautiful pink Sakura everywhere, and Takano... he wasn't really paying any attention to the trees. The only thing in his eyes was Onodera.

"You know, even though these things are everywhere, I guess I've never really gotten to really pay attention and admire them." Onodera said to Takano, whose hands were in his jacket pockets to keep warm.

"**…**"

"I guess you're right," Takano said dazily. "They really do remind me of our school days."

"What?"

"Last year. You said that the high school we went to had cherry blossoms everywhere, just like this. You're right. They are really beautiful."

Onodera was sort of confused. "I did? Sorry. I don't really remember. I guess I was just too drunk to remember."

"Ahh."

**8:00 PM**

Takano and Onodera spent the entire day at the Park, flower viewing. They ate something a few hours back as well. Onodera was against drinking. Takano refused alcohol as well. he didn't want to ruin this "date" with a drunk Onodera. He didn't want a repeat of every time he and Onodera ever drank together...

...Though he admitted that the sex part wasn't bad.

The majority of the time, they just walked up and down the streets looking at the flowers, and occasionally talking, about work mostly, since they still couldn't think of what else to say. Most of their conversations revolved around work or their so called "relationship." Other than that, they didn't speak at all.

Somehow, the two had staggered off the main trail and were in a small part of the park that was completely empty, apart from all the cherry blossoms that were in just about every part of the park.

"They really are beautiful." Onodera said, smiling at the flowers.

"Yeah, I guess."

**"….."**

'Takano-san."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to come here... together"

Takano's eyes flashed wide at Onodera's words. Onodera had actually said that. He was feeling a sense of deja vu, but this time, Onodera was speaking directly him rather than on the phone.

Now that he thought about it, in the past year, their relationship had hardly progressed at all. But he felt that recently, Onodera had been much more compliant. There was almost never a time anymore that Onodera resisted. Of course at first he would, but he always fall right back to Takano. And right now, Onodera said he was glad they could spend time together.

"Really?" he asked, sliding a few inches closer to Onodera.

"Hai." Onodera nodded. He was also slowly moving closer to Takano.

When the two were barely touching shoulders, Takano turned to face Onodera, and turned Onodera toward him as well. They were so close right now, and Takano's heart was beating loudly. Usually, Onodera wouldn't believe that Takano got nervous around him too, but now, he was positive that Onodera could hear Takanos's heart race.

"Onodera. I love you." Takano said, moving so close, that their foreheads were touching. He put his hands up to Onodera's cheeks, ready to make his move.

Onodera, actually smiled at hearing those words.

"I know." he said. Sealing the gap between Takano and himself, by pressing his own lips to Takano's, kissing him passionately.

Takano's eyes were once again, wide open.

Onodera was kissing him!

He was so happy right now that he couldn't think of anything to do.

He decided the most appropriate thing was to kiss back. He closed his eyes and interlocked their fingers. Onodera closed his own eyes. Though his face was pink and red, he was happy about it.

'Why does kissing him feel so good?' he thought.

********TIME SKIP (AND LEMON)*********

Takano couldn't take it anymore. He had been holding out for 2 days. Well more than that actually considering it had been so long since he and Onodera last had sex, and he was absolutely desperate for Ritsu. It was hard enough to resist on the way back to his apartment from the park, the absolute second that he got Onodera into his bedroom, he pounced.

Takano crashed his lips onto Onodera's as he pushed him down onto the bed. Onodera immediately started kissing back. He wanted to make up for all that time when all he did was resist. he wanted to show Takano that he could be serious about this relationship to. There was really only one thing missing...

As they kissed, they became more and more intimate. There kiss became rough and fast, and both were moaning loudly, absolutely desperate for the other's touch. Takano had Onodera's shirt off and was exploring the younger man's chest. While Onodera had one hand behind Takano's neck, and another up the other's shirt. They were holding each other as close as physically possible.

Takano went up to Ritsu's neck and began kissing and sucking and biting until there was a visible mark there. He did the same at his collar bone, and other parts of his chest. He felt that he needed to mark his territory, to claim Ritsu as his own and no one else's. He could feel his pants becoming tighter.

Ritsu was moaning at Takano's movement,

sensitive to the feel of his touch,

of his kisses.

Ritsu was starting to get impatient. He had already made a move earlier, he felt now was an appropriate time to make another one.

Ritsu reached his hand down to where Takano's pants were, and he placed his hand where an erection was growing between Takano's legs.

Takano gasped at the touch. Ritsu had never been so bold before, but he liked it. No... he loved it.

"Ritsu." he moaned happily. "Please"

Ritsu could understand what Takano meant by that. He brought both his hands down to Takano's lower body, and fumbled around as he unbuttoned Takano's pants. When he managed to do so, he reached his hand underneith Takano's boxers and wrapped his hand around his growing member.

This caused Takano to moan loudly once again.

"Ritsu!" he called out.

Ritsu was obviously terrified of what he was doing. His face was every known shade of red, and then some, his eyes were shut tight, unable to meet Takano's gaze. He was so embarassed right now. But he knew he had to do this. He needed to prove himself to Takano. So he took a deep nreath and gathered all his courage and slowly began to pump him.

Up and down. He moved his hand in a slow and very awkward rhythm .

Takano was floating around in ecstasy. He loved the feel of Ritsu's hand on him. But there was definetly something better he could think of.

Apparently, Ritsu was thinking the exact same thing because not a monent later, he had taken his hand off of Takano, and went down on his stomach, with his head right next to Takano's length.

Takano gasped when he saw Ritsu in that position. He wanted this so badly now.

"Ritsu." he said, nodding down.

Ritsu nodded. It took all his courage to move closer and take Takano into his mouth, and start to suck.

"Oh my God. Ritsu it feels so good." Takano was moaning loudly again. He was so close.

Ritsu swirled circles around Takano with his tongue. He was really scared, but he went on. He sucked harder and faster and started bobbing his head up and down.

Takano couldn't take it. He tried to warn Ritsu what was coming, but it was too late, and he came into his lover's mouth.

Ritsu felt the hot liquid pump out into his mouth. he wasn't sure what to do now. He figured spitting it out would be rude, so he shut his eyes tightly and swallowed it down. Then took his mouth off of Takano's cock.

Takano was a bit too on edge now. Though he was happy that Ritsu had taken initiative, he needed to be inside Ritsu immediately.

So he took initiative again and turned Ritsu onto his back, removing his pants and boxers, and kissed him softly, before sliding inside of him.

Ritsu moaned at the pain. And the pleassure. All these physical and emotional and mental feelings were being thrown at hima dn he wasn't able to comprehend much of it. However, he now realized what was missing. He just needed to find the right time to bring it up.

Takano was now thrusting into Ritsu, who was screaming and moaning from the rushes of pleassure that were coursing through him. He was close to climax, and Takano was close to his second of the night.

That's when Ritsu came. "Ah! Ha... Taka-... M-Masamune"

Takano gasped. Ritsu called him by his first name. Something he never once in his life ever heard come from Ritsu's mouth.

"Ritsu." He slid out of Ritsu and collapsed onto his chest. He hugged Ritsu tightly to him.

"Happy Birthday. I love you." he said, pulling Ritsu in for a kiss.

When they broke away, Ritsu was smiling.

"I love you too."

All Takano could do was thank the Cherry Blossoms.

**A/N: So…. I hope you enjoyed reading this little fan fiction.**

**Also… There is this song that I think fits Takano and Onodera really well! It is called "Sakura Color" by GReeeeN. It's JPOP. And the song is really pretty and it is what I named this chapter after. I love that song so much. I think you guys should listen to it! It's really good!**

**Thank you once again for reading this Fanfiction! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. NOTICE: Rewrite

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**As of Today, 5/6/14, this story, "Sakura no Hidatte" has been rewritten and edited. (Fewer typos, actions edited and paragraphs rewritten, added, or removed.)**

**If you have already read this story, please reread it because it's been edited and is a bit different now. **

**That's all so...**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
